


Flaming Frost

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft chooses to wait. Drabbles. Weddings. Meetings. Wholock crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Frost

"Not a trace. She has disappeared off the face of the earth. Jim Moriarty's body could not be found either."  
"Then there is nothing we can do."  
"Surely there must be..."  
"No. We must wait and watch, Mr Holmes. Patience."  
"Then wait we shall, Doctor."  
_  
Bells ring at a small church in a remote town, chosen specifically for its anonymity. The Smiths and Jones in attendance hold their breath as the bride walks down the aisle. The Doctor smiles when he realises that Martha looks happier than she has in quite a while. The only person happier than the bride and groom is the bridesmaid, Molly Hooper, who is positively glowing.  
Martha looks up to the man standing at the end of the aisle. Perhaps tomorrow they will have to fight another war. A war to protect humanity, yet again. But today, they are content to let the shower of blazing snowflakes fall around them, and they will watch the burning spectacle.

Two friends, both ajugded villainous psycopaths by those they had considered their own, neither belonging to the earth on which they tread, meet in an old abandoned building, carefully evading any guards or shadowers they might attract. Tomorrow, they will plan their revenge against those who condemn them and their ways. A revenge that will make the planet, even the entire galaxy, regret risking their wrath. But today, they are content to let the frost and flame entwine, and they will watch it create something intricate and unique.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I can't believe it's over! I might write a sequel someday, but for now, I'll be concentrating on some other fandom's. Any who, for clarification, the two friends are Jim and Missy and they don't belong because Jim's supposed to be dead and Missy is Gallifreyan. Before I sign off, I need to thank NovaNara for her lovely words every day, which were one of the greatest reasons I kept writing. And to my lovely friend-who-must-not-be-named, thank you for the original prompts. All those who've commented or left kudos, I'm honoured that you liked it. Hope you enjoy this last installment. As always, please review!:)


End file.
